


Spark-less to Sparkels

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just kissed Ron for the first time. Why was there no spark? And what will it take to find that special something? Will she ever find it before the night ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark-less to Sparkels

Hermione was beside herself. She had just kissed Ron for the first time. The man of her dreams, or so she thought, and she felt nothing. Absolutely and positively nothing. Sure it was at a party and sure there were people watching them, but she seemed like there should have been some sort of spark. At least it was easy to pull away, laugh, and continue with the game of truth or dare. 

After a few boring rounds more, Hermione casually requested the game end. She needed to get to the bottom of this spark issue. She decided to go about it the way she would anything else, logically. She was determined to kiss someone and find that spark. But who would she kiss first? 

Well what the hell, she thought, might as well start systematically. Starting with the person closest to her, she pulled Seamus in and put her plan in action. Again, nothing. At least no one seemed to notice. After a quick apology and thank you to the object of her assault, she moved on. Neither Dean, Blaise, Neville, nor Harry seemed to hold the spark either. At least they could share a laugh at her sudden kissing spree. A few other people and still, no spark. 

Feeling more then a little out of her element, and a little more in the whore category, Hermione was about ready to give up. When suddenly Luna came over and captured her lips. It wasn’t much, but Hermione new straight away where her problem lay. The sweet, tenderness, and complete lack of stubble was everything she was looking for. So, at least that answered some things.

Oddly comfortable with the new fact that she was inexplicably and unregrettably into the fairer sex, Hermione set out once more. She kissed only one other person before she found the one she was really looking for. Standing well to herself in the corner of the party was one Daphne Greengrass. The girl was everything that screamed dark and mysterious. Something that, until now, Hermione was unsure why she was drawn to like a moth to flame. 

"Hi there Daphne.. Enjoying the party?"

"Sure. It's a real riot. Seems like you are having a good time. Someone slip something into your butterbeer?"

"Oh. No, I um.. Let’s just call it an experiment."

"And what is the purpose of this little experiment of yours?"

"Ah, well, finding the spark I guess you could say."

"And any luck?"

"You could say that. Though, I think I'm about done with it. That is, if I have your permission?"

Instead of giving an answer, Daphne made a move. She pulled the curly haired witch to her, one hand pulling her hip, the other making its way into the brown hair. They both held their breaths as their lips neared closer still. Daphne closing hers over Hermione's as the world around them melted away. Few gasps were heard as the two girls seemed to fold into one another.

"Safe to say your experiment is concluded?" Daphne said after pulling away just slightly. 

"Yeah.. Spark found." Hermione said breathlessly, her forehead still resting on Daphne's.

"Great. About bloody time, too! What say you we get out of this party?"

"Yeah.. That sounds good. Wait, what do you mean about time?"

"Really? Your eyes have practically undressed me anytime we are in the same room for the past year."

"Oh. I um.. "

"No need to be such a Gryffindor about it. It's not like the looks weren't returned. If you hadn't been so busy trying to find something attractive in that weasel, you may have noticed it sooner. Even Draco noticed you practically burned a hole in my shirt last week potions class."

"Why.. What.. But you never said anything?"

"Yeah, because that would've went over well. Hey there 'Mione. I know the war is over, and there is inter-house unity and all that. But I cant help noticing how you are eye fucking me. How about I take you in the corridor behind the kitchens and snog you senseless?"

"Okay. I see your point.. Although, I quite like the way you call me 'Mione. Is that how your fantasies usually go?"

"Oh shush you. Now, corridor? Snogging.. Yes?"

"Right! Let's do it! Err.. I mean.."  
Sighing, Daphne just pulled Hermione along. Muttering something about Gryffindors as they left the room of requirement.

"I can not believe this is happening." said Hermione, as she pulled away from yet another passionate kiss with the dark haired witch next to her. 

Effectively shutting her up, Daphne captured her lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> harry and his world belongs to jkrowling. No money made, just fun. If you would like to finish this story, add more, prequel it, or whatever else; feel free, just send me the link because I'd love to read it :) also, obviously not beta'd or anything, so i truly hope the grammar and such is all set and apologize for any mistakes. any comments, feedback, criticism, etc. is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
